Whiskey Kisses
by ManhattanWitch
Summary: Non-magic. Sequel to Cigarette Kisses. Harry’s back from America and is glad to be home. But he keeps running into Malfoy at his favorite pub. Oh, well.


Title- Whiskey Kisses

Summary- Non-magic. Sequel to Cigarette Kisses. Harry's back from America and is glad to be home. But he keeps running into Malfoy at his favorite pub. Oh, well

Disclaimer- Heh. Yeah, right

Authors Note- Part Two of a three part series, to be posted as three separate oneshots

… … …

As fascinating and wonderful as America was, nothing could compare to being home. Being surrounded by British accents and food and scents and behavior was like a balm to Harry's soul. The brunet snorted. He was in a crowed pub during a Manchester United match- there was nothing calm about it. But it was home and he was glad to be here.

He looked up and smiled at the waitress bringing him his meal. She smiled back before yelling a curse at the screen. Harry laughed and dug into his meal, relishing every bite of it. His flight had landed early that morning, and he was staying in a hotel until he could find a flat. He hoped that it wouldn't take too long- that, and finding a job.

A voice cut through the din from the cheering crowd. "Potter, is that you?"

Harry looked up sharply. "Malfoy!" he exclaimed when he saw his old classmate. The blond fought his way through the crowd as Harry stood, and as soon as the man was close enough Harry pulled him into a hug. The man stiffened slightly, but the hug was quick enough that the brunet might have imagined it. The brunet waved him into the seat across from him saying "Sit, sit! Tell me how you're doing!"

Malfoy laughed. "Oh, I'm doing alright. Inherited the family business, which is keeping me busy. Otherwise not much has happened." He leaned forward, eyes gleaming. "But you! You've been in America for what, six years? Tell me everything!"

Harry smiled. "Well, to be honest it was pretty boring. I got my Masters in Business Management, but other than that…" he trailed off with a shrug. "I only got back this morning."

The blond's eyes widened, then narrowed in sympathy. "Jet lag?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah."

"I know just the thing to clear that up!" Malfoy got an evil grin on his face as he waved the waitress over.

Harry eyed him suspiciously. "I think I'm scared."

As the waitress got to their table the blond smirked. "You should be." Turning to the waitress he said, "Can you bring us a bottle of Jamison's and two shot glasses? You can put it on my tab."

As she went to the bar to place their order Harry leaned back and laughed lightly, shaking his head. "Is this a welcome home present?"

The blond arched a brow. "But of course. The next bottle, though, is your treat."

… … …

_Bar stools are bloody uncomfortable_, Harry thought sourly. Then he sighed. It wasn't the stools fault he was in a pissy mood. He couldn't find a job. At least, not in the positions he wanted. If he wanted to be a clerk at a store, then it would be a different story. At least he still had money- the trust fund his parents had setup for him before they died would hold for a good long while as long as he was careful.

He got up and paid his bill. There was no point in being in a foul mood around people when he could be in a foul mood at his flat. At least he'd been able to find one of those relatively easy. Harry was opening the door when someone banged into him. Catching himself against the frame, he heard an "Oh! Bloody buggerin' hell! Sorry," come from behind him.

Harry felt his lips twitch upwards. Turning, he grinned full fledged at a flustered Malfoy. "Potter!" The blond huffed even as an answering smile stretched his own lips. "Potter, stop blocking the doorway and come in with me."

"I was actually on my way out…" Harry hedged.

"Bollocks. You ran into me, you stay and eat with me."

Harry laughed at the blonds logic but nodded anyway. As a waitress led them over to an empty booth the brunet saw that Malfoy was wearing a suit. When they sat he asked about it. The blond shrugged. "I just left the office and was too hungry to want to wait til I got home to eat." Harry nodded thoughtfully. One of the things he'd picked up during his classes was that Malfoy's owned one of the largest textiles companies in the UK.

When the waitress came for their order, Harry waited til after Malfoy had placed his before adding, "And a bottle of Scotch?"

After she left, Malfoy leaned back and looked him over. "Paying me back already?" he asked with a slight smile.

Harry nodded. "'Sides, I had a crap day and could use it."

Malfoy snorted in agreement. They were quiet until the waitress brought out their orders. When she left Malfoy started laughing.

"What?" Harry asked curiously.

"She only brought one shot glass." the blond grinned. "What was it you said, in high school? 'I don't mind sharing if you don't mind germs'?"

The brunet gave a startled laugh. "Yeah- that was it." He shook his head slightly and opened the bottle, pouring out a shot. Then he paused. "Hey- how are you supposed to do a toast with only one glass?"

A small smile slid onto Malfoy's face. "Like this." He took the shot and carefully raised the glass. "To whiskey." He brought the glass to his lips, tipping it back. When the glass came down, it was still half full. Sliding it across the table he murmured, "Your turn."

Harry swallowed and lifted the glass. "To whiskey," he repeated, then downed the rest of the shot.

… … …

_An evening run is _just_ the thing to take the mind off matters, _thought Harry happily. Nice cool air, less people about than in the day and best of all, the only thing to concentrate on was one foot in front of the other. Not that the job market sucked, or that rent was due, or anything. Just one foot in front of the other.

The phone was ringing as he opened the door to his flat. Cursing, Harry slammed the door shut and sprinted for it, panting a bit as he said, "Hello?"

There was a pause on the line, then a familiar voice said, "Well, you sound a bit out of breath, Potter."

Harry chuckled a bit as he kicked off his shoes. "Ah. Well, I just got back from a run- five miles and I'm entitled to sound that way, Malfoy. What's up?"

A chuckle sounded over the line. "Impressive. Anyway- I was wondering if you had any plans for the evening. I am in sore need of company, if you are available."

"I'm free- what do you want to do?" Harry asked as he dropped his running shorts and stepped out of his boxers. He made a face and kicked them in a corner before continuing. "Just remember- I'm poor."

"Oh do be quiet. I was thinking- there's this new seafood place I wanted to try- good?"

Harry laughed. "I love seafood. Lemme get cleaned up and then I'll meet you there- give me about an hour and directions."

It was a cute little restaurant, all light colored woods and bright fabrics. The brunet smiled into his bowl of mussels (in marinara- he'd gotten used to that from the States) as he listened to Malfoy bitch about his office. Apparently nothing got done right no matter what his employees were told.

Malfoy cut himself off and glared at Harry suspiciously. "Have you been listening, or just eating?"

Harry looked up in surprise. "What? Did you say something? Cause, these mussels are so good I really wasn't listening to you…" He kept his face open and a little contrite. Malfoy just kept glaring. He couldn't help it, he really couldn't- Harry broke out into laughter and ducked the hand that tried to hit him.

"I'm sorry- I couldn't help it!" he laughed out. "Your face was priceless!"

Malfoy finally sat back and laughed. "Alright, fine- have your fun. Just don't expect anything off of the dessert menu." He glared threateningly.

Harry made his lip tremble. "P-p-please?" he asked piteously.

With a sigh, the blond waved the waitress over. "Please bring us the dessert menu and a bottle of Captain Morgan, along with shot glasses."

After she left, Harry gave the blond a half smile. "Deviation, Malfoy? That's rum, not whiskey."

The man in question crossed his arms and sat back, an answering smile on his face. "I fail to see how that is your concern, seeing as how _I'm_ paying for it."

"This is true," conceded Harry. "As long as I pay for the meal." he added. And just smiled as Malfoy made himself very clear on his thoughts about that. The blond man would just have to get used to disappointment.

… … …

The building was tall and imposing, made of black glass and steel. Harry shifted a bit in the chilly breeze before taking a deep breath and pushing open the doors. The lobby was made of black marble streaked with colorful veins. In one corner was cluster of telly's surrounded with comfy looking black chairs. There were statues and tasteful artwork scattered throughout the whole room. A black four foot wide carpet ran from the doors straight back to the receptionist. Harry headed over to her.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a flat tone.

Harry nodded. "I'd like to see Draco Malfoy."

Tone unchanged, she asked "Do you have an appointment?"

"No, I wasn't aware I needed one. Listen, can you call him and tell him Harry Potter is here and just see if he has time? Please?"

She stared at him for a few seconds, then sighed and rolled her eyes. "One moment, please." She picked up the phone a pressed a single number before holding it to her ear. Harry heard it ring once and then a woman's voice. "Donna? There's a Mr. Harry Potter down here asking for Mr. Malfoy. He doesn't have an appointment."

He heard a couple more indistinct words before there was silence on the line. The receptionist stared straight at him the whole time. He read her nametag to distract himself. When the other woman came back, she- Susan- lifted her eyebrow and said, "No problem." then hung up. Susan looked at him and said, "Seventeenth floor."

Harry blinked. "Um, thank you." He headed to the elevators before she could change her mind. The elevators were just like the rest of the building so far- black and shiny. When the one he was on finally stopped and opened the room he stepped out into was a bit of a surprise. There were about ten 'open air offices'- glorified cubicles- in the middle of the room, in two rows, made of warm mahogany. Along the right side of the room ran a wall of doors to more private offices. Across from him was a wall of windows, and to the left was a long section of wall with two doors. One of those doors opened and a plump, middle aged lady came out.

She headed over to Harry with a smile on her face. "Mr. Potter, I presume? I'm Donna. Mr. Malfoy is just about finished with his conference call, if you don't mind waiting."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "No, not at all."

She beamed. "Good! Now, come with me." As she bustled down the room she said, "Would you like coffee or tea?"

"Neither, thank you."

By that time they'd reached the second door. "If I'm right, he should be wrapping things up right… about…now." She said as the door swung open. Malfoy stood in the doorway, wearing another one of his black suits. Donna smiled. "If you need me, just yell." she said, then bustled away.

Harry looked at Malfoy, who stepped to the side to let him in. "Thanks. I didn't realize how important you were until just now."

Malfoy laughed as he shut the door. "Not that important. Make yourself comfortable."

Harry looked around in awe. "This is one huge office, Malfoy. Not that important my arse." On one side, there was a desk complete with computer and chairs. On the other three couches and a cozy looking chair were arrayed around a coffee table. Harry headed for one of the couches and flopped down with a sigh.

"What's the matter? Why come see me?" Malfoy asked as he sat on one of the other couches.

The brunet struggled to get the words out. "I- well, today I found out that I have a godfather."

"Alright… keep going."

Harry leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "Well, apparently the reason I only found out today was because my godfather was in prison after being convicted on embezzlement charges, which after twenty years they discovered he was framed, so now he wants to get to know me, and on top of all this is the fact that I am apparently the heir to his company!"

There was silence after Harry's outburst, before Malfoy shifted. "Is your godfather, by any chance, Sirius Black?"

"Yes."

Malfoy _hmmm_'ed. "I can see where this would be a shock. But is it a bad thing? I mean, you've got family now."

Harry sat up straight. "I have- you're right. I have _family_ now." He sent the blond a blinding grin.

The other man laughed at him. "Come on. Lets go on the balcony, have a cigarette and some malt to celebrate, and them I shall use my exalted status to let myself go home early."

The brunet grinned. "Sounds like a plan to me. Dinner?"

"Dinner."

… … …

_Woot. Two down, one to go. _

_MannyWitch_


End file.
